


Precisar

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talvez seja okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precisar

Rose Tyler vai ser perigosa para ele e ele logo percebe isso. Em mais de 900 anos de tempo e espaço houveram outros que viajaram com ele que foram classificados desse jeito, mas ninguém tão rápido quanto ela. Talvez tenha acontecido assim por seu mundo e toda a sua espécie ter acabado e por ela ter pegado sua mão quando ele pediu para que corresse com ele, por ela estar lá com ele, uma garota de dezenove anos de Londres que trabalha em uma loja ,nada mais ordinário, e agora a coisa mais importante no universo para ele ,isso definitivamente representa perigo. Ela sorri para ele e ele se lembra de antes da guerra quando tudo o que fazia era explorar o universo só por explorar o universo e ver o quão fantástico esse pode ser ,ao lado dela ele se torna esse homem de novo. Ela é corajosa e gentil, ela o salva.

Ele é lógico e sabe que a vida de um não vale mais que a vida de muitos. Mas aí ele conhece uma pessoa, alguém não mais diferente do que todas as outras que acaba se tornando mais importante do que qualquer universo em existência, mesmo que tudo esteja prestes a explodir o universo pode esperar, é egoísta, ridículo e patético porque é sobre ele, ele precisa dessa pessoa, essa pessoa vem primeiro, Rose Tyler é uma dessas pessoas. Ele sabe que deveria tê-la levado de volta no momento que percebeu isso, mas quando ela sorri e segura sua mão por um segundo ele acredita que talvez seja okay precisar de alguém dessa maneira.


End file.
